Talk:Original Uniform Challenge/@comment-10427631-20150801233204
1. Dark Knight Moon Knight by Goldencahil - I love Moon Knight through and through, and this Alt is just a great way to upgrade a Hero without making it OP 2. Superior Spider-Carnage by Omniwill - Its a simple(sorta) alt that would great if it was real. 3. Queen of Hell Satana by Shadow757- Although it's OP, I love it! It's a powerful and interesting alt. I love the Sprite, Action Icons, and the craftsmanship Honorable Mention - Kinetic Overload Gambit by Morshu - It would have made 3rd place if it wasn't for the sprite, It's not a "great" or a "bad" sprite I just don't like it as much as other sprites. Extreme Morbius by Chatupan.w - It doesn't seem like an Alt, but more like an Unnecessary Refactor Destructive Sentinal by ISK - I was more confused then I was Interested in the Alt, which I'm my book is a bad Idea if you are confusing the reader. 50's Sports Radio Announcer Hercules by Ivanrider - I'm sorry man, but I just don't like your work. It's weird, I guessing you are going for a humorous approach, but I'm not amused. I have to at least say your templating skills are better then before. Warrior Spirit Juggernaut by Jacky 50A - I This was a jubbled mess! I like the Idea, but it was just TOO OP. I like the sprite though. Psychopathic Moonstone by Josh27 - The Artwork is great, but you just DON'T throw Groot. I don't like Psychopath styles unless it can really sell the Craziness. This does not. This gives me the Idea of Micheal Myers(Halloween) mixed with Jason(Friday the 13th). I have to say though with all its faults I still like the work that was released. Executioner Omega Sentinel by Loupi - I totally agree with Golden that It's a great move setup. I love the passives, move flow, and the way it works. My problem is that it isn't Omega Sentinel. It shares more similarities with Angela, losing Omega's 2 turns, class changing, tech style, and gaining a cool execution moveset that just isn't her. Thundra - Griethoth by Magik Rasputain - Its a good post, and I totally think Thundra will be Griethoth in M:AA, but It's setup is hard to read, I have grow acustumed to Hero Infobox 2 and Moveset Templates. Avalance Uncanny X-Men by Master of Mysteries - Doesn't peak my Intrest. Witch Hunter Blade by Marwo - I just don't like the alt, sorry Witch Body Nico by Shinreiabla - It's TOO OP World War Red Hulk by Tavarich - The bio doesn't make any sense, but the moveset is great. I love the Sprite, Altogether its great but is beat by a few other entries. Heavy Machinery Wasp by Toutifrutti - I was more confused then anything! Vampire Union Jack by Truelegden - Personally I think this one is the BEST! :P, but I can't vote for it :( Horsemen of War Shatterstar by WarMachineMK38 - I personally adore this post but it's 5th place in my mind. The sprite is great and it has the Horsemen feel,but doesn't Quite capture that "War" feel.